Augments
Cybernetic Augmentation '''(casually referred to as ''Augments'') can greatly enhance a crew member's performance in the field. Need an extra point of accuracy with that shiny new laser rifle? Get a Targeting implant! Really need another point of HP? Get a Metabolism Enhancement implant! Tired of that Sniper lagging behind? Give him a Speed Enhancement implant to help him keep the pace! There are a lot of things augments can do, both in terms of improving stats, and serving utility functions. '''How they Work A selection of widely-available augments can be bought at space stations, via the Sickbay menu. There are also black market shops that are less restricted than the Sickbay, and offer augments that are not widely available. There is a soft limit of 3 on augments - a Sickbay will not install any more beyond this. Black Market augmenters can bypass this limit, and offer Synthetic Nerves that even improves your odds of a good outcome; however, there is a REAL risk of injury or death if you attempt to go beyond 3 augments, even with Synthetic Nerves: * Crew members can be permanently injured, costing them 1hp per injury. The augment is still applied successfully, and more can still be attempted. * They can also be killed, which permanently removes them from your crew (obviously) and, if this is your Captain, ends your game! '''(Though, not until you leave the merchant menu.) Buying a better version of an augment upgrades your existing implant. For example, if you have '''Targeting I and you then purchase and have installed Targeting II, your listed augment will change to display the newer upgrade. Upgrading an augment when you have 3 installed counts (temporarily) as installing a 4th augment for purposes of who will do it, and risk involved. Once the process is finished, you will still only have 3 augments installed. 'List of openly-available augments: ' (all descriptions and spelling taken directly from in-game menus) Targeting: A targeting computer linked directly to the brain. * Effect: ''Adds +1 to the crewmembers chance to hit. '''Muscle Enhancement:' Artificial glands produce adrenalin on demand, increasing strength. * Effect: ''Adds +1 to the crewmembers chance to hit with melee weapons. '''Improved Lungs:' User has lower oxygen requirements. * Effect: ''Oxygen consumption reduced (amount TBD) '''Speed Enhancement:' Artificial muscular tissue, increasing running speed. * Effect: ''Speed increased (amount TBD) '''Exoskeleton:' An artificial exoskeleton to prevent damage. * Effect: ''Adds +1 to defense rating. '''Metabolism Enhancement:' Increased pain threshholds and higher hormone outputs allows users to withstand wounds longer. * Effect: Adds +1 to the crew members hitpoints. Floatation Legs: Allows walking on water. Built in Jetpack: Allows the user to fly like when using a jetpack. Chameleon Skin: Not so much like a skin, this installs a field bending light around the user, rendering them invisible. Neural Computer: Increases the users learning ability. * What it does: ''Increase EXP gain, amount TBD '''Targeting II:' Adds +2 to the crew member's chance to hit. Muscle Enhancement II: Adds +2 to the crew member's chance to hit with melee weapons. Exoskeleton II: Adds +2 to defense rating. Metabolism Enhancement II: Adds +2 to the crew member's hitpoints. ''Enhancements below are usually reserved for military personal and megacorporations only, and can only be found at the Black Market: '''Targeting III:' Adds +3 to the crew member's chance to hit. Muscle Enhancement III: Adds +3 to the crew member's chance to hit with melee weapons. Exoskeleton III: Adds +3 to the crew member's defense rating. Metabolism Enhancement III: Adds +3 to the crew member's hitpoints. 'Loyalty Chip: '''Instills respect and loyalty, making it impossible to retire. There are rumors that these are used in some elite military squads, but in most places they are illegal. ''Effect: Implanted crew will no longer consider or pursue retirement - they're yours until you get them killed. '''Synthetic Nerves: '''This enhancement replaces the recipient's nervous system, making it easier to control augmentations and survive the process of adding them. ''Effect: ''Implanted crew will be more likely to survive augment installation beyond 3.